Ladies Wear
by Sony89
Summary: A pink, frilly piece of ladies underwear leads to an embarrassing conversation at the lair.


**Ladies Wear**

Having girls around was something the four young Turtles had never thought possible in their early years.

Turning fifteen, the fairer sex suddenly came into their lives in the form of April and Karai – and with them all kinds of things that boys, and especially mutant turtles, did not need or had ever heard of.

Girl things. _Woman_ things. _Toilet things_.

One of these new things was female underwear.

During the Kraang invasion, when April was hiding from the aliens down in the lair, they had their fair glimpse of a lot more pink and colourful garments in their laundry hamps.

Karai had moved in after Master Splinters demise, but her laundry did not bring as much colour – but a fair share of sports bras. And every time one of the boys complained of having found a piece of her underwear in their laundry hamp, she grinned, secretly enjoying how embarrassed they were..

She just loved how Leo was totally embarrassed, Donnie just gave it back to her without looking into her eyes and Raph, unlike him, blushed furiously.  
Only Mikey did not really care.

But one occasion with ladies wear was something neither of the turtles nor the girls could forget so easily.

„Hey guys! Hi Karai."

April shed her winter coat and hung it up near the pinball machine, before making her way to the couch. It was bitter cold on New Yorks streets but the lair was surprisingly warm.

Karai had moved in with Aprils adopted brothers a few months ago and the friendship between the two young women, although bumpy at first, had begun to flourish.

„O'Neil, didn't expect you to come by today.", Karai said, lifting her head and finally sitting up on the couch.

The young kunoichi was watching TV along with Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello while waiting for Michelangelo to finish dinner.

„I hadn't planned on it, actually.", April replied while searching for something in her bag.

„I just came to give you this. I was doing laundry the other day down here because my washing machine is broken again."

The young redhead finally found what she had been looking for and handed Karai a frilly, pink bra with a light blue bow between the two cups.

„It must have been mixed up with my stuff when I washed it. Sorry."

Karai lifted one of her eyebrows and looked at the pink garment in question, letting it dangle from her fingers from one of the strips.

She saw Leos eyes engorging, Raph coughed up his beer and Donnie was suddenly looking anywhere but in her direction.

„Thanks O'Neil", Karai said, but handed the garment back to her.

„But it's not mine. I don't wear girly. And it's not my Cup Size either."

April smiled and took it back.

„I was a little surprised, I have to admit. I didn't think you would wear pink. But it's not mine either. Besides, who knows what size you hide under that armour?"

„It's definetly not mine.", Raph coughed again. Leos head turned a deeper shade of red by the second.

A gasp from the kitchen caught all of their attention.

„It's mine!"

Michaelangelo, wearing a Wonder Woman cooking apron, came running and snatched the pink underwear piece from Aprils hands.

„April, I was looking for that! Did it get mixed up with your laundry?"

Ignoring his brothers and friends confused and embarrassed expressions he held the garment to his chest.

"There you are you silly thing. I was looking for you!", Michaelangelo cooed, talking to the bra.

Karai and April exchanged curious glances, while Mikeys brothers did not exactly know how to react.

Karai was the one to break the silence first.

"Michaelangelo."

"Yes?"

"You do realize that's a bra, right?"

Mikey chuckled.

"Karai, I know a bra when I see one.", he said, carefully putting the offending garment down on a couch cushion – near Donatello, who frantically moved away from it until he sat at the other end of the couch besides Raph and Leo.

"And you do realize that normally only girls wear them?", Karai asked further, grinning.

Mikey looked up, watching her, not knowing where his adoptive big sister was going with her questioning.

"Yes, I do?"

April tried not to giggle.

"So, I have never really cared what's in your pants, honey, but I'm pretty sure you're not a girl", Karai ended.

Leo automatically covered his private parts, Raphael his non-existent nipples and Donnie tried his best not to dislocate his neck, because he didn't know where to look anymore.

"Last time I checked, I was a boy too.", Michaelangelo replied. "Let me check."

Michaelangelo pulled at the elastic band of his sweatpants and had a look.

"Nope, my boy parts are still there."

"Oh god..", Leo moaned.

"Urgh! She wants to know what's up with the bra, Mikey!", Raph yelled.

"Ohh! Why don't you just ask me that?", Mikey said. "It's a present from a friend.".

Donatello tried to get some of his bravery back and refused to be bested by a piece of pink underwear.

"A present? For you? Who the hell gives you pink ladies underwear as a present?"

"Abby.", Mikey grinned.

"Comic Book Store Abby?", they asked, mentioning a young woman they had met a few months ago.

Mikey grinned.

"Yes! It was a mutation day present. I told her a while ago about my awesome human underwear collection, and she said no collection is complete without a … how did she put it... _super frilly bra_!", he answered enthusiastically.

"Seriously, Mikey, only a guy like you would be happy with that.", Raph said. "Just.. please... put it away, okay? It's so... so pink..."

Karai and April had started giggling long ago.

"Well, Mikey, if I had known you wanted some girly underwear, I would have bought you some long ago.", Karai laughed.

"Abby really did pick a nice, frilly bra." April contribruted.

Mikey just grinned.

"Just wait until you see the matching panties! They're adorable."

"MIKEY!"

Just a little fun piece about little, innocent, funny Mikey :)


End file.
